The Missing Part of Me
by HC247
Summary: A man searching for answers. A woman who never let go. Together they found something brilliant and brief, only to lose all. Now, nearly two decades later, can they find a second chance through the one person who could bring them together again? EC Modern
1. Prologue

To all the fans and readers of this story, I have only one thing to say

I am so sorry

Something happened with the site and this story got deleted. I attempted to put it up under a new penname, but no one seemed to be able to find it. However, it did give me time to edit some of the grammer mistakes and other things to make this phic more presentable. I was finally able to repost it and I hope that the intrest will be renenwed. There are new chapters on the way and I do apologize for the long wait.

To new readers who may happen across this phic, I hope you like what you see. Reviews and thoguhts are always welcome and much appreciated.

Thank you again to everyone for their patienceand enjoy the story.

...0000...

The night was quiet save for the sound of the softly blowing wind. The moon was full and the stars shone brightly, acting as small points for navigation through the blackened night sky. The neon glow of the streetlights cast a soft glow over the roads for weary travelers and somewhere in the distance an owl hooted.

Yet he heard none of it.

With a catlike grace, he moved down the hallway, the soft carpet disguising his footsteps. The white porcelain mask that coved the right half of his face shone brilliantly when it caught a stray moonbeam. Through he radiated confidence with every step, inside his heart was breaking. Everything he had ever loved was being ripped from his grasp from the greedy hand of circumstance.

It had been painfully hard to say good-bye to his wife. Even though she had been asleep at the time, he had nearly wept. She was the picture of serenity. A small smile hand been upon her lips, her brown curls spilled out all around her. Her small hand had been holding his, never moving from it's position from when they had retired together earlier in the evening. He had been so careful as to not wake her when he had finally pulled her hand from his. Yes, it had nearly killed him to leave her.

While that had been difficult, the next order of business was nearly impossible.

He came to the end of the hallway and entered the final door to his left. For a moment, he had to stop and compose himself before he could continue. What he wouldn't give for this moment to be prevented. Leaving his wife would be hard enough. How could he leave his daughter as well?

Mustering the courage, he approached the mahogany crib that sat in the center of the room. Placing his suitcase on the floor, he reached down and drew the small sleeping bundle into his arms. She too was lost in the land of slumber and her face was turned to the side. He smiled at her as he sat down in the rocking chair that he had given his wife the day their daughter was born.

"How I wish I didn't have to leave." he whispered as he rocked the precious bundle. "How I wish all of us could remain as we were."

The man leaned his head back against the wooden back of the chair, rare and unbidden tears coming to his eyes. He was doing what was best for the family. He closed his eyes as he remembered the inevitable conversation with his father-in-law. For as long as he had known the man, he had been nothing but kind to him.

Until the day he married his daughter.

They had objected to the marriage from the beginning, that was perfectly clear. Her parents thought they were too young; she was nineteen, he had been twenty. They had met their freshman year in college, both music majors and both alone. They had immediately hit it off and within six months, they had known that they would be together until eternity.

Or so they had thought.

After the birth of their daughter, he had approached his father-in-law for help. Both of them were still in school and there was no way that his job at the music store would support both of their educations and the necessities for the newest edition to their family. Putting his pride on the shelf, he had asked for the financial help of his in-laws. They had agreed on one condition.

That he leave his wife and daughter.

Knowing this was the only chance for their daughter to finish her education, they had used it to there advantage. The man, knowing that his first priority was to his family, had reluctantly agreed.

Now as he held his two month old daughter, he regretted making the decision. If only there were some way. He knew his wife would drop out of school to care for their little one, a move that he had absolutely had forbidden her to even contemplate. Ever since she was a girl, she had dreamed of becoming a Broadway star. He would not even think of letting her make that sacrifice.

Knowing his time to depart was drawing near, he gently laid the baby back in the crib and leaned on the railing. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper and a long gold chain. On the end was a perfect, gold rose. Placing the paper and chain on the dresser, he pressed a soft and final kiss to the soft skin of her forehead.

"One day, my angel." he whispered into the darkness. "One day, we will be a family again. Never think I don't love you or your mother. I will always carry your memory in my heart."

With a final caress and unable to look back, he walked out of the room, out of the house and into the night


	2. Chapter 1

"Danica! Wait up!"

Danica Daae skidded to a stop at the sound of her best friend's voice. "Hurry up, Jules! I'm supposed to be in training!."

The blonde came puffing up to Danica's side. "Sorry. I got a late start this morning. You could have at least woken me up."

Danica only shook her head and began jogging again. "I wanted to live to see tomorrow. Last time I tried to wake you up, you nearly bit my head off. Besides." she glanced over at her friend since high school. "If we want to stand a chance at winning this track meet next weekend, we have to be in top shape."

"I don't get it." Julia puffed. "You're a vocal performance major. You're here on a full athletic scholarship. Somehow those two just don't mesh."

"Hey, you've got to be in shape to sing. Running is great for breath control"

"But only if you survive the run."

The girls laughed and continued on their usual two-mile coarse. Best friends since high school and now roommates at UCLA, Danica and Julia were just about as different as any two girls could be. Julia had lively blue eyes, curly blond hair, and was outgoing to a fault. She never seemed to be without company, always had a date for Saturday night and was in at least six school sponsored groups….at least the last time Danica had counted.

Danica, on the other hand, had her mother's chocolate eyes that seemed permanently lit with the simple joys of life. Her straight black hair and her reserved personality had been traits of her father…from what she had been told. She had never known him; she had only been a few months of age when he left. According to her mother, her father had his reasons for leaving, but that he never stopped loving her. Danica had entertained the idea of searching for him after graduation, but decided to wait until she finished college. She had enough distractions with her classes, her meets and her performances.

Her father would simply have to wait.

"Hold up, Dani." Julia slowed to a stop. "I can't breathe. Man." She bent over and placed her hands on her knees. "I don't know how you can do this every day."

Danica jogged in place while her friend caught her breath. "A lot of training. I told you it would be tough when you said you wanted to run with me." She cast an exasperated look at her friend. "Jules, I haven't got all day. Come on." Not waiting for an answer, she turned and headed back toward the dorms.

"I'll give you 'come on'" Julia muttered as she rose and raced to catch up with her friend. "Just remember, Daae. I have the key!" She shouted as she waved the metal room key victoriously in the air.

Danica seemed unfazed and kept moving.

Julia shook her head and kept running

Danica smirked to herself. She had seen the whole key thing and purposely ignored her. She loved teasing Jules. Her roommate was so gullible sometimes. She decided to have a little fun.

"Hey Jules! If you can catch up, I'll-" She never finished the sentence because she slammed into something quite hard.

She stepped back, slightly dazed until she realized that it was another person. "Hey. Watch where you're going!"

She looked up into the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Danica allowed him to help her to his feet.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" She attempted a smile. This guy was cute.

Sandy brown hair framed his face and his bright green eyes. His had a strong jaw and high cheekbones that were showed off when he smiled. He stepped back and glanced a her. "You're on the track team, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. My roommate and I are training for the meet this weekend." She glanced over her shoulder at Jules. "Well, _I'm_ training. Jules is more likely suffering"

He laughed out loud and Danica couldn't help but smile. His laughter was rich, infectious, and flowed over the air with grace. _I think I could like this guy_.

"So." he crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you have a name?"

"Oh!" _You idiot! Get with the program! _"Danica. Danica Daae. Yours?"

"Nick Parker. I'm a pre-med major."

She whistled. "Somebody was a nerd in high school."

He shook his head. "No. I was captain of the football team actually. I've just always been interested in medicine. There is so much new technology out there that could save numerous lives. I want to be part of it."

Her eyes widened. "I stand corrected."

He flashed her a smile. "So why are you here? Sports medicine?"

Danica shook her head. "Nope. Music. Vocal performance actually. I guess I get it from my mom. She was pretty famous when I was younger. She sang in New York for a while before we moved out here."

"Yet you run."

She shrugged. "Kind of ironic, really. I've always loved sports. I ran track in high school and was lucky enough to get spotted. I'm here on a full athletic scholarship." Her brow rose. "If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be here at all."

"Your parent's can afford it?"

"My mom works hard to support us. She still sings, but not nearly as much as she used to. She works with a friend of hers that own a bookstore."

"What about your dad?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but Jules came puffing up beside them. "Geez, Dani. Would it kill you to go easy on me for one day?" She perked up when she saw Nick. "Oh, why didn't you tell me you had company." She flashed a smile. "I'm Julia. Or Jules. People call me both."

Nick took her outstretched hand. "Nick. Nice to meet you. Aren't you in my psych class?"

Jules snapped her fingers. "That's where I know you from. I thought you looked familiar!"

He nodded. "Yeah, I thought I recognized you too. Was that you paper Professor Keller read for a demonstration?"

Jules blushed and nodded.

Nick's entire expression lit up. "That was an awesome paper! Your thesis was extraordinary. Where on earth did you come up with something like that?"

As Jules and Nick continued their discussion of the wonderful world of psychology, Danica checked her watch. Twenty five minutes until her next class. That gave her just enough time to head back to the dorms, jump in the shower and make it to her theater class right on time. She turned back to her friends, one old, the other new.

"Hey guys, I gotta go. Class in less than a half an hour."

Nick looked disappointed. "Which class?"

"Theater. It's more of an informational meeting than a class, but I still need to be there. It was nice meeting you."

He smiled. "Same here. Maybe I'll see you around."

She nodded. "You coming, Jules?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nah, I've got to head on over to the library. I have a major English paper due on Friday. Our teacher is killing us." She handed Danica the key to their room. "I'll catch up with you later, Dani."

Danica waved good-bye to both of them as she jogged back to her dorm.

…0000...

"The University will be performing a play in the spring. Those of you who are interested may sign up in my office until December 19th. Audition will start the week after you all get back from Christmas break." Professor Marks paused in front of the thirty students of his Introduction to Theater class. "Are there any questions?"

A boy in the back raised his hand. "What show are we going to be doing?"

The teacher smiled. "I was getting to that part. The college will be performing the musical _Aida. _For you Elton John fans, this should be a dream come true for you."

Murmurs passed through the room. Most students had seen the musical during it's run on Broadway. Danica had been one of them and she loved it. After _The Phantom of the Opera, _there was no musical she loved more.

Professor Marks held up his hands for silence. "That isn't even the most exciting part, people. " He cleared his throat. "Our producer is flying in from New York to oversee the entire process. He has produced many shows, including many he has written. He is a graduate of UCLA and was more than happy to be involved in our production. Ladies and Gentleman, Mr. Erik Destler will be here in California in January."

A silence fell over the room and Danica felt her heart quicken. Erik Destler was coming here? To _her_ school? It had always been a dream of hers to meet him. She forced herself to pay attention as Professor Marks dismissed the class.

"Audition sign-up sheets are on my office door. This is our chance, people. Let's impress Mr. Destler when he comes in January. I'll see you all on Wednesday."

…0000...

Danica threw open the door to her dorm room. "Jules! You are never gonna guess who is producing the musical in January!"

Jules appeared in the doorway, toothbrush in hand. "What's up, Dani?" She disappeared and then reappeared a moment later. " By the way, your mom called. Why all the fuss?"

Danica smiled as she picked up the phone. "Erik Destler himself is coming here in the spring to produce _Aida_. Can you believe it!"

Jules rose a brow. "That's guy is famous alright. Isn't he the one who redid _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ into a musical?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm telling you Jules. The man is pure genius." She sighed. "I just hope I get a part in the show so I can have the chance to meet him."

Julia just shook her head and went back to the bathroom while Danica dialed her mother's phone number. On the third ring, she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Mom. Jules told me you called."

Christine Daae's laughter still sounded the same as when Danica was small. "That was over three hours ago, dear. I don't know how you live with her. It's a good thing you are such good friends. That girl is always forgetting something."

Danica smiled. "Yeah, but she's a great friend and she keeps me from going crazy."

"So what's new, honey? How are your classes going."

Danica flopped down on her bed. "Oh my word, mom. You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

Christine heard the excitement in her daughter's voice. "What are you so excited about? Don't tell me 'nothing'. I know you better than that."

Dani smiled "I found out that no one other than Erik Destler is coming to California in January. He's producing the University musical this year. Gosh, mom. I hope I can get a part. I would love to meet the man."

Her mother seemed quiet. "I'm sure you will, honey. You are very talented."

"Thanks mom. Not nearly as talented as you are. I would kill for your voice."

The conversation continued for several more moments before Danica had to get off. "I'll be home for Christmas in two weeks. Just as soon as I get through finals."

"Is Jules coming home with you for the holidays?"

Danica gave a sheepish grin even though her mother couldn't see her. "If you don't mind. Her parents are in England for the holidays and she has no where else to go."

Christine sighed. "You know she is always welcome."

Danica sighed. "Thanks mom! Love you! I'll see you soon!

"I love you too, honey. Good-bye."

"Bye mom!" She replaced the receiver and rolled on her back. Her mom was the best. She had always been there when she needed her, despite the tour schedule. She was never to busy to listen to a problem or to lend advice when needed.

Speaking of Mom, she's been odd lately. I don't know why. Maybe she's been thinking about Dad again. Then again, so have I. Why did he leave. All he left me was a note and a golden rose necklace. I don't know. I guess I would like to find him someday. I have so many questions for him. Well, I guess that will have to wait. Right now I have to think, sleep and breathe music!

Danica closed the book and fingered the rose pendent that hung about her neck. Her mother had given it to her when she had turned sixteen along with a note form her father. She had kept it hidden away for years, occasionally pulling it out and reading it.

She opened the front cover of the diary and pulled out the nearly twenty-year-old piece of paper. Carefully she opened it and read the message written in her father's elegant script.

My Dearest Danica,

When you receive this letter, you will be old enough to understand my purpose for leaving. It killed me to leave you and your mother that night, but it was something I had to do. I regret the action each day and I long to find you and to hold you in my arms once more. My precious daughter, you have been a shining light in my life in the short time I have known you. You and your mother are my life and I pray for the day we can be together again as a family. Whatever happens, my love, remember this. I never stopped loving you or your mother. When you wear this necklace, know that I will always be in your heart and you will forever be in mine. Follow your heart, my child. It will never steer you wrong. Perhaps one day we will meet again, but if that day never comes, never forget that I will always love you.

Your Father

She refolded the letter and placed it back in her diary. Her father certainly did have a way with words. Maybe they could meet one day She turned off the light and closed her eyes.._ I want to meet you too, Dad. You'll never know how much. But right now, my attention needs to be here, not leading to dead ends trying to find someone I know nothing about. But I do love you. I always have. _She relaxed as sleep claimed her


	3. Chapter 2

Christine sighed as she placed the phone back on it's cradle. It was good to hear her daughter's voice again. Ever since she had left for college, the house had seemed so empty. Now it was just her and Smokey, her gray tabby cat. Christine crossed the room and picked out her favorite CD of Christmas carols. The holiday was only a little of two weeks away and yet her house lay barren of decorations. Without Danica, the spirit just didn't seem to be there.

She stared at the large box that lay in the middle of the living room floor. Her Christmas tree. She was going to wait until her daughter came home for the holidays, but Danica had made it perfectly clear that she wanted the house just it had always been at Christmas when she came home. For that reason, she had dragged the tree up from the basement and had enlisted the help of her best friend in order to ready the house for the upcoming festivities.

Once the CD was ready to go, she hit the play button. The notes of "Silver Bells" flowed throughout the room. Christine couldn't help but smile. The song had always been one of her favorites. It was the first carol that Danica had ever learned and as she grew, the two arranged it into a duet. They used to sing it every Christmas Eve as they made popcorn and hot apple cider to eat as they watched _It's a Wonderful Life._

Still swimming in memories and softly humming to herself, Christine began to close the door to the compartment that housed the stereo system when she saw something that she didn't remember placing there before. Confused, she reached in and pulled it out.

A videotape

A puzzled expression came over her as she turned it over in her hand.

No label

She had no idea what it could be. She placed it in the VCR and pressed play, her curiosity getting the better of her. Grabbing the remote and her glass of water, she settled onto the couch to see what this thing could possibly be.

What she saw was a flood of forgotten memories.

The tape began with a picture of a small church. The insides were not elaborate, yet the simple stained glass windows gave it it's own exquisite beauty. She stood at the front of the church, clad in a stunning white gown. Her dark hair was pulled back, some piled on top and her eyes shone with happiness.

But that was not the reason for the silent tears that were now running down her face.

Those tears were caused by almost twenty years of lost time. Time that could have so easily been hers for the taking. Time that was ripped from her by the man that stood next to her on the screen. His trademark half-smile never left his face as he held her hands in his. His white mask accented his jet black hair that was neatly slicked back for the special occasion.

A man that she had not seen in over eighteen years.

A man that she never forgot.

A man that she never stopped loving.

Christine searched for the nearby tissue box with her free hand, but her eyes never left the screen. They had been so young, so in love. Who would have known their time together would be so short?

It had nearly killed her when he had left. At first she hadn't understood. How could he do this to her? They had barely married a year and had a two month old daughter! What kind of husband could do that to his family? He certainly hadn't seemed that kind of man when they were dating. She had shrugged. _Love is blind, I guess. _

But then she had found the note.

At first to had only confused her more. It was simple enough. He assured her of his love for her and that his reasons for leaving were beyond his control. He told her that he hoped to return to her and Danica one day so they could be a family again. He had also mentioned something about a letter to their daughter, which she had later found in the nursery.

Christine had kept it safely hidden away until her daughter had turned sixteen. On the evening of her birthday, they had sat down and she had explained about the night her husband had left. She still had not known the reasons then, but she did her best to explain it. Danica had listened quietly until her mother was finished and then accepted the gift.

Tears had come to her eyes as she read the note that her father had so carefully penned for her before he left. Then she had lifted the necklace out of the box and immediately put it on.

And to Christine's knowledge, she had never taken it off.

A sudden knock at the door pulled Christine from her private world. Wiping the stray tears away, she stopped the tape, turned off the TV, and straightened her clothing. Checking herself in the mirror once last time, she went to the door. "Who is it?"

"Santa Claus." came the dry reply.

Christine smiled and opened the door. "Hi Meg."

The blonde shot her lifelong friend a look as she stepped into the house. "Ho, Ho, Ho." she quipped. "Seriously, Christine. Did you forget you asked me to come over today?"

The brunette shook her head. "No. I was just thinking."

Meg threw her purse down on the couch. "About what?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Christine picked up her friend's purse and set it on the counter by her own. "So what's up?"

"Not much. I just closed the store for today. I wish you had been there. I could have used the help. It was a zoo today."

"I'm sorry. Dani's coming home soon and I need to get the house ready."

Meg's brow rose. "Chris, it doesn't take two weeks to clean her house."

"Not that. She wants a traditional Christmas this year. That's why you're here. I need help putting up the tree and decorating the house."

"Doesn't Danica want to be a part of this?"

She shook her head. "She won't be home in time. She won't be home until the day before Christmas Eve. That's not enough time to do all of it. Plus Jules is coming home with her for the holidays."

"Jules?"

"Julia Richards. You remember her. They've been friends since high school. She's like you were in high school"

Meg's brow rose again. "And you allow you daughter to socialize with her?"

She received a rather nasty look from Christine. "She a good kid. She's always been there for Dani. Especially when she found out about her father."

Meg sighed as she pulled the tree branches from the box. "Christine, it's been eighteen years. He did have a name, you know."

The other woman glanced up. "It hurts too much."

Meg placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. :You need to move on. Get out there. Meet people. Erik wouldn't want to see you this way."

_Erik_

Christine snapped her head in surprise.

Meg had done it. She had uttered the name that had not been a part of her life for almost two decades. A name that she thought she would never hear again in that context. A name her own memory had sought to erase, yet was unable to do.

She picked at a stray piece of tape. "I can't do that, Meg. He promised he would come back for me. What if he does come back and I am with someone else? How could I do that to him?"

"How could you do that to him? How could he do that to you!? He left you, Christine! Left you with a two month old baby, no excuse, no support. He simply walked out of your life! How can you just sit there and accept it?"

She met Meg's gaze. "He had his reasons, Meg. I didn't know them then, but I do now." She shuddered. "I can still remember that day."

_It had only been a few months ago. Just after her dad had passed away. Christine had gone to the house upon her mother's urging. She said there was something important that her daughter must know, should have known long ago. Christine had been curious to hear what her mother had to say _

She had found her mother in the living room, sitting in her favorite chair. She looked pale, her usual color absent from her face. "Mom?"

Elizabeth Daae looked up at her daughter. "Christine. You came."

"Of course I did." Christine moved to sit next to her mother. "I will always come when you call me. What's up?"

Her mother had simply fidgeted for a moment. "Yes, well after today I don't know if you will always come so readily."

"What do you mean?"

That was when the tears began to flow. "Christine, I am so sorry. You were so young. We only wanted what was best for you."

She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mom, what are you talking about? Why are you sorry?"

The older woman gave a chocked sob and from there the whole story had spilled out. Erik had put his pride aside and come to them for help after Danica's birth. She told how they had given him an ultimatum, knowing full well which choice he would have to make.

"It was our fault he left. He did what was best for you and the baby."

Christine listened in shock. "What was best for me? Mom, I loved him! What would have been best for me was to have him by my side. Do you have any idea how lonely I've been all these years? And what about Danica?

How am I supposed to tell her that the reason she never knew her father was because her grandparents who she loves and adores sent him away two months after she was born because you weren't completely happy with the way I was living my life? That's the point, Mom. It was my_ life and you and Dad should have been happy for us and let us live in peace. _

Her mother reached for her hand. "I said I was sorry, Christine. What more do you want from me?"

She withdrew from her mother's grasp. "What I want is something you can't give me. I want my husband back. I want to go back in time and relive my life as a family. Unfortunately, that isn't possible. Now I'll probably never see him again and Danica will never have the father she always dreamed of. I have no idea where he is. All I have to go on is a letter written almost twenty years ago."

Christine gathered her things and stood to leave. "I don't know what to say to you right now. You know I love you, but right now I need to think.." She paused/  
"Before I go, let me say this. We may have been young, but we knew what we were doing. We entered marriage knowing full well what it involved and the commitment that we made was for life. He didn't do what was best for us. He did what was best for you."

Before her mother could reply, she had walked out of the house and never looked back.

Since that time, Christine had only held short, to the point conversations with her mother. It was this information she relayed to Meg as they began to hang the ornaments on the tree. Meg stood in disbelief. "So basically your parent told Erik to either leave and they would help you or stay and receive no help whatsoever?" 

Christine nodded. "Yes. I know he thought he was doing what he thought was best, but he only ended up hurting both myself and Danica in the process." She hung a glass bulb on one of the highest branches. "Just to think we could have had that time breaks my heart."

Meg thought as she grabbed another ornament. "Who knows, Chris? It could happen. I mean, you're only thirty eight. There is always hope."

Christine said nothing.

Meg eyes her. "What? No, "Oh, Meg stop trying to make me feel better. There is no way that could happen' speech?" She shook her head. "I'm disappointed in you, girl."

The brunette positioned another ornament on the tree. "Because you not wrong."

Her friend almost dropped the bulb she held. "Excuse me?"

Christine sighed and moved to sit on the couch. "You're not wrong. It could happen. I suppose now is a greater chance than any."

Meg immediately sat next to her. "What's this all about?"

"Danica is auditioning for the spring musical at the University next month. They are flying in this big time producer from New York to produce the show." She turned her eyes to her best friend. "That producer is none other than Erik Destler."

"No!" Meg gasped. "Erik Destler as in your Erik Destler? Your ex-husband, Erik Destler?"

She nodded. "The one and the same."

Meg let out a squeal and hugged her friend. "Christine, this is awesome! You finally have your chance! Get or rear down to UCLA and go claim your man!"

"meg, it's not that easy!" She stood and began to pace. "Erik Destler is Danica's idol. The girl has seen every one of his plays at least twice. She's over the moon that she could have the chance to meet the man. How do you think she would react if she found out that he was her father?"

"Won't she eventually figure it out? Or even Erik for that manner?"

"I don't know." She sat back down again. "It's too risky. Danica has never seen any pictures of him. She's asked me dozens of times if I have one. I hate lying to her, but if I showed her the wedding picture, she would figure it out in a second." She gave a small laugh. "I mean, how many people do you know that wear a white porcelain mask."

"As far as him recognizing her, I doubt it. She look almost exactly like me except for her black hair." She shook her head. "I don't think he will."

"And if he does?" Meg cast a worried look at her friend.

Christine glanced over at her and sighed. "And if he does, well, then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."


	4. Chapter 3

"That will be all for now. Have a good holiday, all of you."

Erik Destler sighed as he dismissed the actors for the last time for the Christmas holiday. Where it had been silence only moments before, a faint murmur passed through the Palace Theater as the company went to retrieve their things. It had been a taxing couple of months. They were preparing for opening night of Wagner's _Faust. _The opera was legendary and like everything else he did, Erik demanded nothing less than perfection from the cast.

"Well, Erik. Yet another successful season about to begin." Nadir Kahn came up beside him The dancers are right on step, the orchestra is finely tuned and the singers know the opera backwards and forwards." He clapped Erik on the shoulder. "Something tells me this could be our most promising season yet."

The masked mad cast a side-long glance at his assistant and life-long friend. "Perhaps, Nadir. At this point everything seems in order, but opening night is still two weeks away. Much could happen."

"You don't have to sound so sure of yourself."

Erik gave a slight nod to some of the cast who wished him a Merry Christmas on their was out and then glanced at him. "I've been in this business long enough to learn not to hold my breath until the curtain goes up at the premiere. Until that moment, anything and everything matters."

"And the maestro is ever confident."

"Don't mock me, Nadir. All it takes is a single word and you'll be without a job.

"Two words actually. And you wouldn't fire me."

Erik arched a brow. "Why are you so sure?"

His friend smirked. "Because I'm the only one who puts up with you. Come on, let's get out of here." He picked up his briefcase and left his stunned employer standing in the front row.

It was only a matter of minutes before Erik caught up to him and the two fell into step as they discussed their plans for the holidays. "Saman will be coming home tonight from school. While he loves the University, he is quite eager to come home for the holidays. He says he misses 'the real winters' here. Apparently the California weather is only appealing for so long."

Erik offered a slight smirk. "And how does the boy like USC?"

Nadir grinned. "He loves the campus, if that's what you mean. They have a wonderful teaching program. He is doing exceptionally well. He made the Dean's list this first semester, something that is uncommon for freshman."

Erik nodded. "His is certainly intelligent. A quality of his mother, no doubt."

He received a rather nasty in return. "Watch it. I can't be a complete moron, otherwise you would even refuse to acknowledge my presence.'

He shrugged. "I take who I can get."

Nadir simply shook his head. They had reached Erik's apartment complex and Nadir offered a final invitation. "Come have dinner with us tonight. Suri is making more than enough food and Saman would love to see his uncle."

Erik shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, my friend, but I can't. I have too much work to do."

"All you do is work, Erik. Take some time off."

"There is no such thing as time off in this business."

Nadir sighed. "I know this show matters a lot to you, but you've been at it for nearly five months now. You deserve some time off."

His eyes darkened behind the mask. "They only thing that ever mattered to me was lost a long time ago."

"That's it." He grabbed Erik by the arm and unceremoniously began dragging him down 5th avenue.

"What do you think you're doing?" Erik muttered as he wrenched his arm free from the Persian's grasp.

"I am talking some sense into you. That was almost two decades ago, Erik. Don't you think you should be moving on with your life?"

"I am!"

"Since when is working day in and day out moving on with you life? I know you loved her, my friend, but that part of your life is over." His expression softened. "Come to the house. Your sister has been after me for weeks to get you to come over. She misses you." He smirked. "And she threatened me bodily harm if I didn't bring you home with me tonight. So for the sake of my life, will you please come have dinner with us?"

Erik only shook his head and started in the direction of Nadir's complex. It was nearly six when the reached the penthouse, a wedding present from Erik. As they rode the elevator, Erik had the chance to study his friend. The years had been good to him. His jet black hair was still the same midnight shade as when he had met him over twenty years ago. Faint lines crinkled when he smiled were the only indicator to his forty years.

"Hello!" Nadir called as they entered the penthouse. "There are two very hungry men in the living room. Is there something that can be done to resolve that?"

"One of them better be my brother!" A female voice rang though form the kitchen. Suri Kahn, Nadir's wife and Erik's sister, came out wiping her hands on the towel. "Erik, I thought we would have to beat you over the head and drag you here before you would ever come. It's good to see you."

He enveloped his sister in a hug. "My apologies, Suri. Work has gotten the better of me these past few months."

Suri released him and greeted her husband with a kiss. "Come, you two. Saman has been home for nearly two hours. He is eager to see his father."

At that moment, the son in question appeared in the hall. Saman was the picture of his father, save for the blue eyes inherited from his mother. A freshman at USC, he was an education major with a passion for helping others. But above all else, he was his father's pride and joy.

Nadir enveloped his son in an embrace and Erik shook his nephew's hand enthusiastically before they sat down to dinner. As he watched Saman excitedly discuss his college experience, Erik felt something nip at his heart. A mix of jealousy and regret. This scene could have very well been him and his family had not fate stepped in and tore his dream of a family to shreds. To thus day it still haunted him.

Suri glanced up from her plate just in time to see the wistful expression on her brother's face. "You're thinking about them again."

"Excuse me?" Erik immediately snapped out of his daze.

Suri placed her chin on her hand. "Christine and Danica. You were thinking about them again, weren't you?" He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "Erik James, don't you even try to deny it! I know you better than that."

He promptly sat back and closed his mouth.

She was right; she was always right.

"They were my life, Suri. I can simply forget they ever existed."

She shook her head and placed a comforting hand over his. "No one would ever ask you too. Have you ever considered searching for them?"

He shook his head. "That was part of the deal. No contact ever again. I had to make a choice and I chose what was best for my wife and daughter" A slight smile crossed his face. "Danica would be eighteen now. I wonder what she will endeavor to do."

Nadir raised a brow. "If she's your daughter, no doubt something with music. Both her mother and you are involved in music of some kind."

Erik shook his head as he sipped his water. "Not the last I heard. Christine sang in New York for a while. That was when I was finishing my master's at UCLA. After that she just seemed to disappear."

Saman knew the situation full well. "Do you think you'll ever see them again, Uncle Erik?"

He glanced up at his nephew innocent question. "I don't know, my boy. I honestly have no idea. Even if I wanted to find them, I have no time these days. I have _Faust_ opening in January and then I have the UCLA production of _Aida_ at the end of January until April."

The young man tilted his head to the side. "It could still happen. Sometimes when you least expect it."

His uncle stifled a smile. "Perhaps Saman. Trust me, I would love nothing more than to find my daughter, but I have to be realistic. The odds of that happening are slim to none." He sighed. "Perhaps it is time I tell myself that as well.

...0000...

"Jules! Hurry up! We're going to miss our flight!"

Danica stuffed the last of her cloths in her suitcase and zipped it shut. Since when had going home for Christmas become this hard? "Jules! Where are you?" She poked her head into the hallway to see her best friend fighting with the door to the stairs. "What are you doing?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly. "I bought some stuff at the mall the other day and I can't get my suitcase to close. I was going to try to bring it downstairs and ask some of the guys for help, but everything fell out. I'm trying to get the blasted thing back up to our room, but it's stuck."

Danica peered around her friend and her mouth fell open. Her roommates cloths were strewn across the stairwell and her suitcase lay open and empty on the floor. She groaned. "Come on, Jules. Our flight leaves in just over an hour. It takes us forty minutes to get to the airport. We'll never make it."

"Yes we will!/" Julia dragged her out to the hall. "Help me pick everything up. We can still make it."

Working together, the two were able to remedy the situation in about seven minutes, Danica constantly reminding her friend that she didn't need to bring her entire wardrobe with her for a three week vacation from school. They then retrieved Danica's suitcase and hailed a cab to LAX.

On their way to the airport, Danica let her head fall back against the seat. "Well, Jules one semester down, only seven more to go."

Her friend snorted. "Maybe for you. Girl, I have at least seven _years_ of school left before I even think of graduating."

Danica opened one eye. "You're the one who chose to be a doctor."

Jules shrugged ."Yeah, but it'll be worth it. I love working with kids and I love the medical field." She smiled. "A pediatrician just seemed like a natural choice."

"You'll be great at it. I just hope I make something of myself before too long after I graduate. I know it's a big dream, but I want to be on Broadway like my mom. She is such an incredible vocalist. I just want to make her proud." _And my father too_.

"Which gate, ladies?" The cab driver asked them.

Both girls immediately jumped to attention. "United Airlines."

He only nodded and pulled alongside the cub. Danica went to get their suitcases while Jules paid the cab driver. "Come on, Dani." Jules slammed the trunk shut and they took off toward the terminal. "We only have twenty minutes!"

They were standing in line for the security checkpoint when they heard it over the loudspeaker.

"United flight 1845 from Los Angeles, California to Denver, Colorado is now boarding at gate 12."

"Crap." Danica tugged her friend forward. "Julia, that's our flight!"

Julia glanced at the line ahead. "Wait here."

Leaving Danica with both suitcases, she walked straight to the front of the line and tapped the security guard on the shoulder, much to Danica's horror. She returned a few moments later and took hold of her suitcase. 'Come on. They're letting us by."

"How did you-?" Danica let the question hang.

"He's a friend of my dad's." Jules said as she placed her bag on the belt.

Danica only stared.

"What can I say?" Jules shrugged. "It helps to have connections."

Danica grabbed her bag and the two took of sprinting for the gate. Hearts pounding and adrenaline rushing full force, they raced through the terminals as the last call for boarding sounded through the airport.

"Gate 12! Right there!" Jules pointed to the right.

They turned sharply, barely missing a post. Just as the door was about to be closed, they reached their destination, receiving a knowing look from the flight attendant as they showed their tickets. "Have a Merry Christmas girls."

They nodded their thanks and took their seats. "It's a long flight. I'm going to sleep." Jules placed the pillow behind her head and closed her eyes. "Wake me up when we get to Denver, will you?" she asked, not waiting for an answer.

Danica nodded and turned to look out the window. The clouds looked like big marshmallows, soft from being roasted by the fire of the sun in the late evening sky. Brilliant colors painted it's canvas as the sun set and Danica smiled. She loved sunsets. Sunsets and roses. Those were her two favorite things in the world.

She looked down at her necklace. A perfect gold rose. Her mother had shown her it's twin. The only difference was it had a ruby that made it red instead of gold. And one day it would be hers. "You have an aunt whose name means 'red rose' is Persian." Her mother had told her once. "Your father named her. He used to say 'there is nothing quite as beautiful as a perfect red rose.' In fact, he wanted to name her Rose, but his parents wanted a name that reflected his mother's heritage. So they compromised. That is also how you received your middle name. He used to call you his _suri_. His "rose'." Danica loved that story. She often wondered if she would ever meet her aunt and namesake.

The rest of the flight passed quickly as Danica passed in and out of sleep. Jules snored lightly next to her and she only shook her head. How could her roommate sleep so easily? The girl was blessed. When the pilot at last announced they were landing, Danica unbuckled her seatbelt and nudged her friend awake. "What's up?" Jules asked, her voice think from sleep.

"We just landed in Denver. Come on. My mom will be waiting for us."

The girl retrieved their luggage and made their way to the terminal and to baggage claim to get their checked suitcases. "Mom said she'd be waiting in the reception area." Danica said as she slung her bad over her shoulder. "Be sure to keep an eye out for her." They scanned the crowd looking for the familiar face.

It was only a matter of moments before Danica spotted her mother in the sea of people. She too was scanning the crowd, her brown eyes narrow and sharp seeking out her daughter. Her brown curls fell in a sea down her back, accenting the long peasant skirt she wore with her tan denim jacket. Her mother never looked her age. "There she is." Danica pulled her friend through the crowd. "Mom!"

Christine turned at the sound of her daughter's voice and a smile lit her face as she saw them coming toward her. "Dani!" She pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again. The house seems so empty without you."

Danica laughed as she hugged her mother once again. "I've missed you too, Mom. Schools great, but I miss you cooking."

Christine smiled. "Well, I have three weeks to stuff you full of home cooking. By that time , you'll probably be begging got get back to UCLA." The exchange continued for several more moments before Christine greeted Jules and the three of them made their way to the car.

"This is how is should be." Christine said as she placed an arm around her daughter. "Your Aunt Meg is waiting at the house. We'll all be together for Christmas."

Danica managed a smile. _Not quite how it should be. Dad should be with you. Meeting me at the airport, walking with his arm around me. As much as we want to, the whole family isn't here for Christmas. As long as it's been without him, to me we still won't be complete until he is here. Hopefully one year he will be. _"Yep. All one big happy family."


End file.
